The present invention relates to a door latch device in a motor vehicle.
In a door latch device in a motor vehicle of JP9-195601A, in order not to shift a locking mechanism to an unlocking state by wrongfully unlocking a locking knob of a door inside the vehicle a force transmitting path between the locking knob and a locking lever is cut off to make a double locking state not to allow unlocking of the locking knob to be transmitted to the locking lever.
In JP3400747B, a blocking member is moved from an unblocking position to a blocking position by a double-locking motor to prevent a locking lever from moving to the unlocking position, thereby inhibiting unlocking of a locking knob.
However, in the former, it is necessary to provide a swinging member in a force transmitting path in order not to transmit unlocking of the locking knob to the locking lever. So the structure becomes more complicated.
In the latter, in order to prevent the locking lever from moving to the unlocking position, if the locking knob is forcedly unlocked wrongfully, a force transmitting path between the locking knob and locking lever will be likely to be deformed. If strength is not enough, wrong action cannot be prevented.